14K meets his Female coutner part
by 14KFanatic
Summary: basically, 14K meets a new navigator, who is just as headstrong as he is.


**Story**  
Kera had been sleeping in the Female penitentiary. Part of her wanted to wake up; she wanted to see the death race. That was one of the best things that she could watch here. She thought was awoken by a loud yell, and someone jerking her out of the bed. She gave a startled yelp, and twisted, and fell from the grasp of the female guard. Her dark eyes flashed as she began to scream and yell. She could not believe that woman just did that. She only looked at the crimson haired beauty, and kicked her hard, then shouted "Shut up! Now! You will now be going to the death race." Keri only stared up at her in shock then screamed "What the fucking hell? Why?" The woman only smiled down coldly at the female and now simply said "14K's dear navigator died. He needs a new one." Keri now shakes her head; she would not do it, and in a instant found herself being jerked up and off the floor. She fought the woman of course, but found herself being dragged towards the bus. The guard threw her in and closed the door now as she stood back and the bug began to pull out.

Keri now looked at the other girls and muttered "What is the death race." She looked up seeing one of them about to get snappy and snarled "I mean what the fuck will I be doing!" The girl who had been about to get snappy with Keri had been sleeping in the Female penitentiary. Part of her wanted to wake up; she wanted to see the death race. That was one of the best things that she could watch here. She thought was awoken by a loud yell, and someone jerking her out of the bed. She gave a startled yelp, and twisted, and fell from the grasp of the female guard. Her dark eyes flashed as she began to scream and yell. She could not believe that woman just did that. She only looked at the crimson haired beauty, and kicked her hard, then shouted "Shut up! Now! You will now be going to the death race." Keri only stared up at her in shock then screamed "What the fucking hell? Why?" The woman only smiled down coldly at the female and now simply said "14K's dear navigator died. He needs a new one." Keri now shakes her head; she would not do it, and in a instant found herself being jerked up and off the floor. She fought the woman of course, but found herself being dragged towards the bus. The guard threw her in and closed the door now as she stood back and the bug began to pull out.

Keri now looked at the other girls and muttered "What is the death race." She looked up seeing one of them about to get snappy and snarled "I mean what the fuck will I be doing!" The girl who had been about to get snappy with her only blinked for a moment, and a second later she calmed down as the female now said " Well you basically help the drivers. You tell them where the plates are at." She looked at Keri, as Keri went to answer her she could see the bridge, and swallowed lightly now. She could not believe that she was going to be here. "Wait! Who is 14K!" A few of the girls shook their heads in shock "Oh boy, he is in the Triad! The leader in fact. He has quite the temper."

As the bus neared the gates, and it opened her gaze landed on the 911 porche. She could see a man, he was slightly shorter than she would think, but her gaze landed on his strong upper arms. His head was bald. And he had dark eyes. This was a shock to her and she looked to them "Is that him?" The females nodded and as it stopped and the doors opened she silently stepped out with the girls. Now the men came to collect their girls, she could see him, 14K now approaching her, as he got closer she could feel the fear raise up in her. It was a terrifying thought. She now jerked her head up to stare at the male. Her lips pulled into a faint smirk now. The fear was over, or so she wanted it to be. Hands pressed to her slim waist as she now lifted her head up and smirked as he simply nodded to her then asked of her " What's my name?" She only laughed, and snarled " Your 14K, but I though you would have been bigger! But to me, you look like a shrimp. How sad." Her voice was highly mocking, and part of her did not expect to feel his hands come out and grab her by the neck, and slamming her into the buss behind her. Eyes narrowed into slits, as he simply proved to her, that he was not playing games. He did not stay anything as he now stared down at her.

He could tell that he would hate her already. The sad part, was that he could not kill her. But that did not mean he could not get her killed in the car. With this in mind, he threw her into the bus as he now turned around. "What YOU need to do is learn the track. Learn the way i drive. Learn to tell your fear to fuck off when the cars being blown to hell and I'm calling for direction. You need to be prepared for me to scream, yell and threaten you with your very life. And of course, work the weapons. Fail and you die. Screw up and you die. Breath in the wrong way and you will die. Got it?' She only glared at him as she picked herself up off the dirty ground. She easily brushed herself off and she simply snarled. " Listen you bitch! Don't push me around! Your navigator got killed, but not by my own doing. Stop acting like your better than me, your far from it." She glared at his crew, how they looked at her, how they just seemed to drool, and that partly pissed her off. She spun around and hissed to the men " Stop staring at me you brainless fools. Do I look like a piece of meat, something for you to stare at and drool over? Stop acting like mindless animals. Get yourself some dignity!" She turned back to 14K who had kept moving, and easily ignored her endless rants. He had now gotten to his care, a magnificent Porsche 911. Keri had followed him in silently. Not daring to speak another word. Not daring to open her mouth, all because of the care it's self. Also the man who now found himself seated on the hood. She shook back her looked and only smirked as he looked at her and said " What is your knowledge on this car?" His voice sharp and rough as he spoke.

Keri now placed her hand on her hips and only stared at him for a moment. Like he was a joke, a look at he seemed to ignore. He waited patiently and finally she spoke in her soft voice " I know much about it. I know the model of the car, which is a Porsche 911¸ith 2 WW2 German MG-42 belt-fed general purpose machine guns and 4 hood-mounted missiles with 4 on the roof. It is also a 5 speed manual." She crossed her legs now and took one last look as she finished by saying "It's also a stock 27L, with 6 cylinders" She said this all at once, fast, almost as though she was being hurried to speak.


End file.
